Blonde Phantom Comics Vol 1 17
Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Other Characters: * * * * Pietro (photographer) Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle2 = Blonde Phantom | Writer2_1 = | Penciler2_1 = Vince Alascia | Inker2_1 = Vince Alascia | Colourist2_1 = | Letterer2_1 = | Editor2_1 = | Synopsis2 = As a dull work day finishes at the Mark Mason Detective Agency, a bored Mark Mason invites his secretary Louise Grant out dancing with him. Louise is excited because she believes this is the first time that Mark has asked her out on a date and not mooned over her alter-ego the Blonde Phantom. She accepts the date and rushes home to get ready. However, when Louise arrives she finds that Mark has started dancing with another woman named Diana. Angry, Louise storms out and decides to give Mark a taste of his own medicine. Changing into the Blonde Phantom, Louise enters the dance hall and proceeds to dance with other men and snub Mark all night. When she has Mark begging to dance with her, she leaves for the night. When Diana tries to dance with Mark again, the spurned lover decides he never wants to dance again. The following day at work, Mark lies to Louise telling her that he didn't go to the dance because he had to look after an ill friend. Knowing better Louise tells him that it's okay and that she had "fallen asleep" after supper because she was so tired. | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle3 = Desert Death | Writer3_1 = | Penciler3_1 = | Inker3_1 = | Colourist3_1 = | Letterer3_1 = Typeset | Editor3_1 = | Synopsis3 = | Appearing3 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle4 = Case of the Deep Sea Swindle! | Writer4_1 = Bill Everett | Penciler4_1 = Bill Everett | Inker4_1 = Bill Everett | Colourist4_1 = | Letterer4_1 = | Editor4_1 = | Synopsis4 = Betty Dean and Namora are boarding a ship heading to Central America on a secret government mission to ship gold bullion to another country. When Namora asks if the Sub-Mariner would be joining them, and Betty confirms that Namor has been hired to act as escort for the ship and defend it while Betty is charged with carrying the diplomatic papers in secret. While Namor meets with the captain of the ship, Namora and Betty have dinner until Betty worries about the papers. Her concerns become justified as when they return to their cabin they find that it has been ransacked and the papers taken. They go out to try and search for trace of the papers and notice that they are being followed by someone. In order to lure their tail into exposing themselves Namora tells Betty they should go back to their cabin and get the "duplicates" of the stolen papers. Sure enough their shadow falls for the ruse and confronts them with a gun in their cabin ordering they turn over the papers. Giving him an empty envelope the two women follow him to see where he goes but are jumped by a bunch of goons. They are knocked out and brought over to their leader, a portly man who intends to steal the gold aboard the ship. He tells his men to lock the women up and then take over the ship. Upon doing so, the hijackers then easily subdue the crew of the ship. Elsewhere on the ship, Namor is on patrol and from a skylight overhears the hijackers working to take over the ship trying to act quickly before the Sub-Mariner finds out. Namor rushes to the bridge to warn the captain, however more of the hijackers enter the room and hold them at gun point. While the ship is incapacitated and another one arrives to take the gold, and the Sub-Mariner is tossed in a improvised cell with Namora and Betty on board. In order to free themselves they have Betty start screaming until one of the guards comes to investigate. Namor and Namora jump him and take his gun and rush to the bridge. Namora then uses the ships radio to call the Coast Guard who quickly arrive and take the ship. As they are arresting the crew of hijackers their leader attempts to flee but a coast guard member shoots him dead. With the other hijackers in custody and the gold shipment recovered, Namor, Namora and Betty receive commendations from the government from preventing the threat. | Appearing4 = Featured Characters: * * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Hijackers Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle5 = The Cop and the Kid! | Writer5_1 = | Penciler5_1 = Syd Shores | Inker5_1 = Vince Alascia | Colourist5_1 = | Letterer5_1 = | Editor5_1 = | Synopsis5 = Mark Mason and Louise Grant take a stroll "Down By the Bridge" where they check in on an effort by Officer Jack Bertelli to keep the local downtrodden children away from a life of crime by getting them involved in community sports. Later, Louise returns to the area as the Blonde Phantom to keep an eye on things. She suddenly spots a boy named Jimmy being chased by a shop keeper that has accused him of stealing a catchers mitt. Office Bertelli arrives on the scene, and Jimmy professes his innocence showing that he stole nothing and that his satchel contains only his boot-blacking kit. Jimmy is surprised when Officer Bertelli sticks up for him, considering that his Uncle Pete has taught him not to trust the police. When Blonde Phantom and Bertelli try to convince the boy his Uncle's way of thinking is wrong and get him to join the local boys baseball team, Uncle Pete arrives and pulls the boy away telling him that Cops are not to be trusted. Blonde Phantom or Bertelli decide to follow after Jimmy, a school drop-out, and see how he makes his money. They watch as Jimmy sets up his boot blacking outside a shop that his Uncle Pete goes into. Pete then pickpockets from someone inside and while fleeing from capture tosses the wallet into Jimmy's boot blacking kit. When they confront Jimmy he panics and in tears he tells them that his Uncle Pete said they would throw him in jail for 199 years if he squealed. Bortelli tells Jimmy that they won't and Jimmy tells them that he can stay at his older brothers place while they deal with Uncle Pete. However, Jimmy instead goes back to his Uncle Pete's place and explains what happened and tells him that the two of them are through. Angered, Pete decides to beat Jimmy to keep him quiet, but Jimmy flees the scene. Meanwhile, Blonde Phantom and Bortelli are being led to Pete's apartment by Jimmy's friend Butch who tells them that Jimmy doesn't have an older brother. Blonde Phantom trips up Pete before he could beat Jimmy and Bertelli arrests him. Later, Louise Grant visits the ball diamond and is happy to see that Jimmy has joined the ball team and avoided being caught up in a life of crime. | Appearing5 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * * * Jimmy Antagonists: * Uncle Pete Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | Notes = * The Sub-Mariner story in this issue features the first time that the Sub-Mariner began wearing a short-lived costume that had the letter "S" emblazoned on the front of his shirt. Namor typically wore this outfit when fighting crime on dry land. It only lasted for a brief period in 1948 before being completely abandoned and Namor went back to his trademark black swim-trunks that he was depicted as wearing throughout the majority of his appearances in the 40s. | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }}